1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a wiring structure and a display device, both including flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) may be formed by printing conductive wiring patterns on a flexible insulating film. Being flexible, the FPCB can connect electronic devices including other boards without structural restrictions. Therefore, the FPCB is used in various electronic products. In particular, a display device may include the FPCB to reduce its size. In the display device, the FPCB may connect a display panel to a board in which devices for driving the display panel are disposed. Alternatively, the devices for driving the display panel may be disposed on the FPCB, and the FPCB may be connected to the display panel.
The thickness of the FPCB is limited so that the FPCB can maintain flexibility. Therefore, the FPCB may have low mechanical strength and is likely to be damaged, for example, torn. When the FPCB is torn, wiring patterns formed in the FPCB may be damaged, causing a wiring defect. In addition, the FPCB may be connected to other electronic devices by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). If the FPCB is connected to other electronic devices by the ACF, it is difficult to judge a connection defect between the FPCB and other electronic devices with the naked eye.
A wiring defect can occur in a wring structure including an FPCB, and it may be difficult to detect the wiring defect. In addition, a plurality of FPCBs can be connected to one board. In this case, it may take a lot of time to test each of the FPCBs for wiring defects.